User blog:MadameDegrassi69/Eli and Clare Fanfiction(Clare is Badd ass)
Ch. 1--The L Bomb -Clare and Eli are alone at clares house while her parents where out- "Eli..your amazing you know that "Of course i know that, its because your in my life" -Clare blushes and smiles at him, then a kiss" "umm..Eli?" "Whats up?" "...I Love You" -Eli looks at her and grins" "Really?" "Yes.. I Love you Elijah Goldsworth" "I Love you too Clare Edwards" -Eli kisses Clare like there was no tommorrow,soon as they kiss clare finds herself on top of eli making out with him, while they where kissing Clare feels Eli's hands on her butt moving up to her bra clip, She moans and stops kissing- "Eli,..i cant i made a commitment that i would stay pure" "Really? that kinda sucks" "im sorry" '' But that doesnt mean we cant still have fun right?'' "Umm..i dont know, i just know that i cant have sex untill im married" "Then Lets get married!" "Eli..no i love you but i just cant" -Eli gets up and sits back down on the couch, and clare does also, after a while Clare falls asleep, Eli notices and takes her up stairs, He puts her on bed kisses her and whispears into her Ear- "I love you Clare Bear" -to show that he loves her he takes off his necklace and puts in clare's hand, He kisses her on the head and leaves" Ch. 2- Is He just Bait? -Clare wakes up in the morning to hear her phone rings, It was Ali- "Hello?" "Soo tell me all the dets!" "Well i told him i loved hi-" "Whoa What?, You told him you LOVED HIM??" "Yea was that so wrong?" "Clare do you really love him, or are you just using him as bait to get KC back?" "Ali i would never do that, Plus im over KC, he is with jenna and i dont care, plus he gave me his guitar pick necklace, that must mean he loves me too" "Okay whatever, So what are you going to Wear for the car wash today" "I dont know maybe a Tankini and some shorts" "Well okay just dont go physco if you see KC and Jenna going GAGA all over eachother okay" "Ugh,, i dont even want to be near her but whatever okay" "Bye" Ch.3 Im not a Nun -Clare gets ready for the annual car wash, she puts extra close and a 2 piece swim suit just incase she wants Eli to notice her alot. She arrives at Degrassi to see everyone helping out and having a Barbecue, She notices Eli with Sav, Holly J, and Adam and smiles at him and Eli notices she is wearing his Necklace and Smiles- "So..did you get anywear with Clare last night if you know what i mean!?" "No Sav i didnt, she has a damn purity ring and wants to wait untill marrage" "Wow, that sucks" "i know, but that doesnt mean we still cant have fun right?" "Well, her older sister didnt care about the ring, Darcy had sex with Peter so i guess it doesnt matter"\ "But still Holly J,she seems more commited." "If she wasnt commited she wouldnt dress like a nun at a car wash" -Eli checks her out in a tankini and is kinda upset that she isnt wearing a 2peice- "So Ali what do you think how do i look" "Well, you look like a nun" "Ugh,, Whatever Eli doesnt seem to mind," "I think he does he doesnt have his "Happy" face on" "Well, i dont know if "Having Fun" is acceptible in my religion because i need to stay pure" "Whatever you say Clare Bear" -Ali and Clare get started on cars and after while they deside to take a brake, Clare notices KC and Jenna but ignores them, she goes to Eli and hangs with him,and Ali goes with Sav and Drew,Jenna notices and gets a bit jealous because she sees that Eli and Clare and totally in love and notices eli's necklace on her," "Hey Jenna i dare you to tell Clare that this isnt a Church car wash, that she should show a little skin" "Chantay,, thats kinda mean" "Come on you guys arent friends" "Well it doesnt mean we are Enimies" "If you do this i will Garentied that you will be the PS Captian next Year" "Fine ill do it" -Jenna walks over to Clare and pulls her aside- "Clare not to be mean but, this isnt a Church car wash, be more sexy, i mean i know Eli would like it," "Jenna im sick and tierd of you judging me-Ali interupest "Hey guys lets not start a fight here okay' "No Ali Jenna wants me to be sexier for Eli and to show everyone im not a nun fine i will' -Clare goes to and gets her bag that had a bikini, she takes it out and Shows jenna, everyone turns to them and sees them fighting- "You want me to show you Skin ill Show you" -instead of changing into the top, she rips it and takes off her tankini in front of everyone- "Are you happy Jen, im being sexy and i hope Everyone is watching" "oh my god" -Ali runs and gets a towel for Clare and Eli gets a little upset- "Clare cover yourself-She does and continues fighting- 'Thanks, and you Jen dont tell me what to wear, after you stole my boyfriend i dont want to hear from you okay" -Clare gets her tankini and puts it back on, she notices KC watching, she looks at him and walks up to him- "Right now ill answer for you, You will never get me back, and i hope you regret braking up with me for Jenna" -Kc is speechless and so is Jenna- "Oh my god you are badd ass" " i know i am, i dont need KC in my life i hope he regrets losing me, because im happy with Eli" Category:Blog posts